Double's Kiss
by Sweet Obsidian Rain
Summary: Ne, Ryomachan. Be my partner. Oneshot. [Thrill Pair]


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. If I owned it, I would have Fuji and Ryoma kiss the living daylights out of each other (And more) in every episode/chapter.

Here's the one-shot I was talking about!!

* * *

**Double's Kiss **  
By Sweet Obsidian Rain

* * *

_Everyone knew who Echizen Ryoma was. _

Whenever someone brought up the subject of the said boy, Fuji Syusuke was always mentioned.

Now, why was it that the tensai of Seigaku happened to always be mentioned whenever the name Echizen Ryoma was brought up?

Simple. Fuji Syusuke owned Echizen Ryoma.

Everyone knew it. And Fuji made a point to prove it everyday. How?

By touching his boyfriend whenever possible, groping the boy on the streets, kissing Ryoma in front of everyone, and torturing anyone who dared to look twice at his lover.

Yes, the sadist was a very jealous and possessive person, but Ryoma didn't mind. He even enjoyed the advantages he got, Fuji kept away anyone that tried to hit on him. And Ryoma actually enjoyed the kisses and other things (that will not be mentioned.) he got from the tensai.

Besides, if he resisted, it would all be in vain.

Because Fuji always got what he wanted.

And when the honey haired boy heard that they were going to work on doubles drills for the next two weeks with the choice of picking their own partner, tensai Fuji Syusuke smiled his plotting smile and asked his boyfriend, "Ne, Ryoma-chan. Be my partner."

"Yadda."

But Fuji Syusuke always got what he wanted in the end.

* * *

Ryoma knew that saying no to Fuji was not going to keep the tensai from making him his partner. The prodigy just knew that by the end of the school day, Fuji was going to be his partner for the next two weeks.

It didn't stop him from saying no, however. At least he could say that he tried. Even if he was going to somehow suffer from it.

---

When Momo had approached Ryoma to ask the boy to be his partner, Fuji _just happened_ to be nearby. "Sorry, Momo. Ryoma-chan has to go somewhere with me." And glared at the dunk smash player.

Needless to say, Momo ran away as fast as possible.

Ryoma glared at his boyfriend. "What was that for? I don't have anywhere to go with you."

Fuji merely smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before walking off.

---

When Sakuno and Tomoka walked up to Ryoma to ask whom his partner was, two buckets of gooey green paint dropped on their heads, making the twp scream and run off.

Ryoma swore he heard Fuji's laughter nearby.

---

The freshmen trio saw Ryoma's figure walking into the last class of the day and ran to catch up to him. "Oi! Echizen! Be my partner!" Horio loudly demanded.

Katsuo and Kachiro protested. "But Ryoma-kun didn't say he would be your partner!"

"Heh. He doesn't need to say so! With my two years of tennis experience, of course Echizen would want to be my partner!"

Suddenly, two tennis balls came flying at the loudmouth, making Horio jump and squeak in fear.

"Saa... Ryoma-chan's my partner. Ne, Ryoma-chan?" Fuji looked innocently at Ryoma.

Boy wonder, not wanting any of the three freshmen to be his partner (especially a certain loudmouth idiot who supposedly had 'two years of tennis experience'), nodded resignedly. "Ah."

And Fuji smiled.

* * *

Ryoma stood at the baseline with Fuji at the net facing the Golden Pair.

Eiji was bouncing. "Nya! Look! Ochibi and Fujiko are playing together!"

"Eiji, it's rude to point. And we're suppose to be playing a game..."

"Hoi! But we're the Golden Pair! Nya! They can't beat us!" The acrobatics player puffed up his chest proudly, holding up a V sign.

The action made Ryoma glare. "Che." He got in position to serve; tossing the ball up for the twist serve...

"Ryo-chan!"

The ball fell and hit his head. He transferred his glare to Fuji. "...What?"

"Oh, nothing..." Fuji giggled. _Giggled_. "I just thought that you looked really cute."

The boy stiffened, but he had a pink tint on his cheeks. "Fuji-senpai..."

"Hai hai." Fuji cheerfully turned back to the net.

_Damn sadistic bastard..._ Ryoma bounced the ball a few times before serving his famed twist serve.

For the next few minutes the two pairs rallied out the points. Eiji suddenly hit his Kikumaru Beam, and Ryoma ran up to hit the ball back. Turning his body to the side to hit a strong forehand shot, he swung at the ball...

When suddenly Fuji crashed into the boy.

Not expecting the sudden weight, the smaller boy fell with Fuji on top of him. What he was most irked about though— besides be crushed under Fuji and missing the point— was that his boyfriend couldn't keep his wandering hands off him. They were in the middle of a game for goodness sake!

"Fuji-senpai." He held back a moan when Fuji caressed on of his sensitive spots. "Get off. Now."

The tensai pouted. "But Ryo-chan!"

The dark haired boy twitched. "Don't call me that."

Fuji snuggled against Ryoma. "But you let me call you Ryoma-chan!"

Having enough, Ryoma pushed Fuji off him and ignored the stares he got from the spectators around the court. Picking up his racket, he turned to Eiji. "Kikumaru-senpai. You can serve now."

The dumbstruck redhead snapped out of his thoughts and grinned widely. "Sure thing, Ochibi!"

---

The score was now 5-2, with the Golden Pair leading.

"40-15." The referee— a second year— called out before Oishi served.

They rallied; Ryoma prepared to hit a smash, getting himself in position. He kept his eyes on the ball as gravity worked its magic.

Fuji pounced.

Yes, Fuji Syusuke pounced on Echizen Ryoma.

"Game! 6-2, Kikumaru-Oishi pair."

Ryoma growled. The tensai smiled airily at him. "Saa... we lost, Ryoma-chan..."

This was exactly the reason why he didn't want to play doubles with Fuji.

He felt soft lips brush against his own before the boy was pulled into a heated kiss. Ryoma moaned.

Then again, maybe playing doubles with Fuji wasn't so bad. At least it turned both of them on after playing together.

But let's not go there...

* * *

**Omake**

Ryoma recovered and snapped out of his daze when he heard whistles blown at them. "Whoo! Go Ochibi! Fujiko!"

The boy pushed Fuji off him and glared at everyone. It wasn't very effective though.

"Awww... They stopped! Nya! Oishi, we should try that sometime... It looks hot."

"E-eiji..."

Tezuka rubbed his eyes; you could see a vein throbbing. "Everyone, 200 laps. _Now_."

Ryoma took off running first, mumbling to himself. "Che. Just because Buchou was getting turned on without anyone to make out with, he had to assign us laps..."

"Echizen, make that 300 laps."

* * *

Owari.

It's short and I'm tired. It didn't go the way I wanted it too, and I'm not happy about it, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I had originally planned for much more, but my brain just went blank when I tried to write. Looks like I fried all my brain cells writing and beta-ing today/yesterday. xD

Reviews are much appreciated!

_First Unrevised Version 9.23.07_


End file.
